


HEAT

by yuripanda



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuripanda/pseuds/yuripanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MALEFICENT REALIZES SHE LOVES AURORA MORE THAN A FRIEND. SHE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING IN FEAR OF SCARING AURORA AWAY.WHAT WILL HAPPEN THOUGH WHEN SHE GOES TO VISIT AURORA IN THE CASTLE AND HER MATING INSTINCTS KICK IN? AURORA X MALEFICENT SMUT TWO CHAPTER FIC. RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TOGETHER WITH YOU

HEAT

CHAPTER ONE:TOGETHER WITH YOU

NOTE:HELLO AGAIN IT'S BEEN AWHILE. BEEN BUSY WITH TWO CONS I WENT TO AND A NEW JACK SKELLINGTON COSPLAY I'M PUTTING TOGETHER. I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE BUBBLEGUM/MARCELINE FANFIC I WAS WRITING YET AND I WILL BUT...MALORA IS TOO GOOD TO PASS UP! I JUST LOVE THE MALEFICENT/AURORA PAIRING SO MUCH I HAD TO WRITE MY IF THIS ONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE ONLY TWO CHAPS LONG I JUST HAD TO DO IT BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ENOUGH M RATED MALORA FICS OUT THERE TO MAKE ME HAPPY LOL. THIS WILL BE A TWO CHAP FIC. SO HERE WE GO!ENJOY FAVE FOLLOW!

Aurora had been crowned queen of the humans and the moors two years ago not long after her sixteenth birthday. A part of my heart had always feared she'd grow tired of us in the moors once she reached adulthood. Things to my surprise and joy had not changed in that so she still visited us often. Also every time she came she was just in love with the Moors as she was the first time. The Moorland creatures always were glad when she returned to us but I believe I was always the happiest to see her.

There was a time when I would have denied that and I did many times when Diavel tried to tease me about it. When I kissed her on the forehead and woke her out of her enchanted sleep all doubt vanished though. Only a kiss filled with true love would have worked after of how out smarted I sometimes felt when I realized yet another human had succeeded in taking down my walls I knew she was harmless. She was different from her father in every way. Though she enjoyed the fancy dresses she got to wear as Queen she didn't lust after the riches of others. She preferred to let people be unless of course they were hurting her people or threatening to invade the Moors then she'd be all business and no play.

I had watched her with Diavel from the shadows as she grew up to make sure those nitwit pixies didn't accidentally kill little Aurora. What a relief it was when she was old enough to cook,clean,and dress herself but still we watched over her just the same. Little by little she won over my heart with her wonder filled eyes,loving smiles,and innocent ways. At first it was just a feeling of friendship on my part but as Aurora grew and became a woman...well things got complicated.

I often caught myself admiring her beauty whenever she came for a visit to the Moors. The way her golden hair shined in the sunlight,the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed,how soft her lips looked...there I go again!Damn those pixies for blessing her with beauty and it seems to grow more blinding to me every day. Her every movement fascinated me and every time she spoke her kindness amazed me all over again. So far I had succeeded in ignoring my feelings for her since I was afraid I'd scare her away. She was the only human who accepted me as I was with no fear or hate at all in her eyes.

Every time I saw her though I felt my cheeks redden and my skin grow warm at her nearness. I had often seen her staring at me out of the corner of her eye when she was here and thought I wasn't looking. How many times had I wished she'd ask for a kiss instead of staying silent?How many times have I wished she were mine? *sigh* But if she didn't give any signs of being more than friends with me I fear I would never be brave enough to make a move. I love her more than anything and anyone but must I suffer forever without her being mine? Would she even accept someone not human as her love?

There were times when it was even harder to resist her. Diaval had said the reason why it was harder at certain times of the month was because Aurora was having "female cycles" as he liked to call them. I asked what it was and he said he heard it from some peasants talking about it in the human kingdom. After hearing the details from him my face turned a deep crimson. Faeries had their own set of traditions,beliefs,and instincts she already knew. It seemed humans had similar cycles as well but damn it there is no wonder that I feel so drawn to her when she's "like that." I always wanted to be close and often imagined things of an adult nature when she was around but this was another thing.

Her issues were sending my mating instinct straight through the roof. "Control yourself Maleficent !"I silently commanded myself as I flew to the highest tower of the human castle. Proud faeries must not go rabid with desire like a common animal so I need to get myself together. I had promised Aurora since she often visited me at the Moors today I would go to her castle to visit her for a few days. I just hoped this visit would go without a problem. I slowed down by Aurora's window and flapped in place outside it for a moment.

"I am here Aurora!May I come in?" I called. "Yes you are welcome to fly on in. I missed you so much Mal!"she answered inside her room. I ducked my head down to be sure to miss my horns as I dove inside her window landing with a whoosh on her rug. As soon as I landed I felt a soft body tackle into me holding me tight. All the muscles in my body went scent rolled around me in waves. To my superior faery senses it was like I could almost feel the texture of it in the air and it felt like I'd melt into the floor as a result. Damn female cycles! Now I was far away from the Moors with no excuse to leave Aurora's side early. How would I survive a few days here let alone last through today? Spirits help me!

TO BE CONTINUED...

NOTE:PLEASE WRITE YOUR OWN M RATED MALORA PAIRING FICS TO SHOW PEOPLE HOW GREAT THE PAIRING IS. SADLY THIS SITE DOESN'T HAVE MANY M RATED ONES BUT WE CAN FIX THAT MY LOVELIES IF WE ALL DO OUR SHARE. SO HERE IS MY ATTEMPT HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I WILL WRITE THE SECOND CHAP SOON ;O


	2. PULSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AURORA WALKS IN ON MALEFICENT DOING SOMETHING NAUGHTY AFTER SHE COULDN'T KEEP HER INSTINCTS IN CONTROL. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?

NOTE:THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVES. GLAD TO SEE THERE IS SO MUCH INTEREST IN THIS PAIRING GOING ON. THIS CHAP WILL PROB BE THE LAST IN THIS STORY. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS THO AND SHOW THEM SOME TOO IF YOU ARE A FAN OF ADVENTURE TIME AND MARCELINE/BUBBLEGUM PAIRINGS. PLANNING ON WRITING MORE FICS FOR JAPANESE ANIMES AND MAYBE MORE MALORA IN THE NEAR FUTURE THO SO KEEP CHECKING BACK. AS THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU GAVE THIS FIC I WILL MAKE THIS CHAP LONGER AND VERY GRAPHIC. RATED M FOR A REASON .KIDS GO AWAY.

CHAPTER 2:PULSE

"My pulse pounded in my ears so hard it felt like I would go deaf.I came here for an innocent visit because she requested it and because I had missed Aurora in the month I had not seen her. It seems the wheels of fate are even plotting against me could my timing for a visit be any worse?! "I ...I..missed you too beastie." I croaked. My throat felt dry as sand in my current predicament.

Aurora's arms slid up under my armpits to embrace me closer...too close. As she deepened the hug I felt her now womanly breasts press up against my slightly larger ones from below. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you all last month. I was busy signing treaties with a nearby kingdom and making meetings with them so I had no time to go to the Moors. I wish you had come sooner to visit me here though. This castle is filled with so many faces I barely know. I feel better when you are nearby to keep my company." Aurora whispered.

At those words she nuzzled her face into my neck sending warm tingles all down my spine. I embraced her around her petite waist with one arm and my other hand came up to run through her hair. The way she smelled like flowers,sweets,and the dangerous smell of hormones was too much for me to handle. Why did I deserve to have a flower as bright as this in life?My past had been full of darkness and vengeful deeds but this angel always came willingly to my arms.

I let go of her reluctantly and walked over to the other side of the room turned away from her."Why does your heart forgive so easily Aurora? How can it? My mind does not understand how you could feel no hate toward the one who cursed you into a eternal sleep. How can you bear to look at me let alone help me recover my wings and continue visiting me knowing what these hands have done?"

I asked the questions to distract myself from rather filthy thoughts in my head but also out of curiosity on Aurora's deeper thoughts. Turning in place I waited for her answer."Hearts can choose to hurt,hate,or heal. Mine was hurt at first when I found out the curse on me was placed there by you. Then after you woke me up with that kiss I realized you really cared for me. I realized you were really the kind person I knew since I was little but you just made bad decisions in the heat of the moment. Your tears proved to me you were sorry. After going through all that iron just to get to me how could I give up on you even when you had given up on yourself? I have healed and let things go so I have no need to hate." She said with a smile as she looked up at me with those endless blue eyes of hers.

"Then she reached up and ran her hands up my right horn feeling it's texture before running down and across the pointed tip of my ear. I believe it was meant as a soothing gesture but all it did was send my temperature up a few more thousand degrees. My neither regions felt like they were on fire. Her eyebrows crinkled in concern as she noticed me subconsciously pull away from her burning touch. "Your cheeks are very red Mal. Are you feeling alright?"she asked quietly. "It feels a bit hot in here. I believe I will take a trip to your bathroom to splash water on my face for a moment." I said as my body trembled against the desires of my now pounding core.

With that I walked quickly,almost sprinted,off to the door of the bathroom adjoining her spacious bedroom. Throwing the door open I stepped inside the small room and slammed the door quickly. Unfortunately in my haste to put distance between myself and Aurora's curves I forgot the lock the door. The feathers on my wings practically stood on end as my back muscles flexed trying to keep what little control I still had on myself. A part of me already knew it was a battle I could not win for long.

Stepping over to the wash bowl that already had water in it I splashed water on my face trying to cool myself off. Then I grabbed for a towel I saw nearby the dry my dripping face. Unfortunately that was the towel Aurora had dried herself off earlier after she had her morning bath. As soon as I had the towel against my face the scent I found there overpowered me. Without permission they flowed into my nostrils with promises of forbidden things my knees suddenly went hands became demons at that moment with filthy imaginations of their own. One of them pulled down the sash holding my robe closed while the older began to message my bare breasts.

My head lolled back as my lust made my mind foggy. I stood up and leaned against the wall my hand slithering down between my soaked thighs. Apparently I had been gone in the bathroom for far too long for a beastie was getting quite worried. *A soft knock at the door* "Mal are you alright in there?" A voice asked timidly. I would have answered but my mind was too far gone for speaking at this moment."Mal?" She called again and before I could do anything the door slowly creaked open.

There she was. My beastie standing there in front of me with concern on her face which quickly turned to surprise. I froze as I realized I had been caught in the act and her gaze now rested on the dripping hand between my legs. Her face turned red as a strawberry. A part of me was embarrassed to be caught in such a way but a darker,more wild side was very excited to have her watching me. It wished to have to see every inch of my forbidden self. I blushed hard at my own thoughts.

Suddenly her eyes got a very glazed over look ...desire was it? "Is that why you ran from me and hid in here?You could have just told me. I'm not a child anymore Mal I understand feelings like this."Aurora spoke gesturing toward me. I withdrew my hands from myself but didn't shut my robe. She had already seen my front so there was nothing left to hide. " I am aware you are no longer a girl. I am too aware. Please leave me be in here for awhile. I cannot be sure what my body will do with you so near." I explained looking at the floor.

"Am I the cause of these feelings then? I know you would never hurt me Mal but you do not have to hold yourself back for my sake. If it strains your body and heart holding yourself back in front of me please do what is natural for you. I...I love you Mal. My body has had feelings like yours for a long time now but I thought you'd be mad at me if I said anything to you.I thought you would think me a pervert and be ashamed to be seen with me anymore. I have always admired you and beautiful you are in every way. If it pleases you to have me then you may do what you like." Aurora whispered shutting the bathroom's heavy door and locking it behind her.

She stepped closer to me then and raised her hand to caress my jaw. "You have no idea what a fire you play with beastie. When it comes to sexual things my fairy instincts are wild and unstoppable. I am afraid I might be too rough and hurt you. Besides that your purity is something you should save for the person you want to be with forever. You shouldn't waste your first time on a dark one like me." I pleaded. "Who is to say you are not the one I want. For as long as I can remember you are the only one I've ever wanted." She soothed.

"What about Prince Phillip?" I inquired. "What about him?" Aurora whispered and kissed me right on the lips. My mind told me this was irresponsible but my body could not say no to her...it never could. My wings closed around her without hesitation. She let out a sound of surprise as her body was forced suddenly against mine. My lips pressed harder against hers and when she opened her mouth to say something I shoved my tongue in. For a moment her body went rigid in surprise but then she relaxed copying the movement of my tongue with hers.

The whole room was far too scorching I need to get both our clothes off. I backed her up against the bathroom door letting my wings relax at my sides. She threw her arms around my neck making sure I didn't change my mind about what we were about to do. My arms wove around her waist pulling her feet off the floor. Her instincts took over making her wrap her legs around my waist. I ground against her savoring what friction I could get. Throwing off my robe I was ready to get serious.

Swiping my clawed hands over the lock on the door it came open the first try. Not wanting my beastie to fall backwards I gripped her thighs with my hands pushing her against the door harder until it came open on it's own. "We need more room." I insisted holding my wings out to illustrate my point. As soon as the door opened I walked her across the room and landed on top of the bed with her under me. I sat up and stared at her laying there with her golden hair splayed out around her like an angel of sorts. She looked up at my naked form looming over her and she traced a finger between my breasts.

My breath hitched then at her boldness. Then it felt like my heart stopped completely when she reached over and cupped one of my breasts with her hand. She slowly began to massage it exploring it's softness. As her hand moved over to do the same to my other breast I felt my last bit of control snap in half. A growl escaped my throat. I put my hand on her collarbone pushing her back down flat on her bed. Her eyes widened as I pushed the fabric above the top of her corset down exposing her breasts.

Before she could say a word I dove on her taking them in my mouth. Her back arched as much as it could as I sucked them hard running my tongue over her nipples in circles. I raked my claws down the side of her corset making sure she felt it through the tough fabric. She sucked in a shaky breath running her hands down the strong muscles of my back raking her finger nails across me. I lifted myself up and flipped her over on her belly wanting to get to her naked skin as much as possible.

She squealed in surprised and I pushed her down until her breasts were pushed against the bed and her buttocks was vulnerable before me. My wings pressed hard into the bed on both sides of her not wanting her to escape. " I can't wait anymore." I gasped between teeth gritted with desire. With shaking but strong hands I pushed up her dress around her waist as high and it could go. Underneath were those ugly bloomers humans love to wear for some reason. Growing impatient I pulled the garment off too quickly and ended up ripped it near in half.

I was far too gone to care as I threw it over my shoulder without a thought. Her scent rolled toward me in waves after I removed those since it was the last boundary between our glistening bodies. I leaned in and saw she was so aroused she had dripped so much it had ran almost down to her knees. The clear fluid drew me in like a moth to a flame. I pressed my burning mouth against her slit and ignored the moans that ripped from her. My mouth dove in again and again of it's own will taking all of her it could get.

I reared up pressing my soaked sex against the back of her leg I started to grind against it. I put one arm around her waist to steady her and my other hand came around to dip a finger inside her waiting sex. She threw back her head and moaned pushing back into my hand as hard as she could. I began to grind harder and faster against her and at the same time pumped my finger faster inside her adding another finger to the mix. She began thrusting hard against me on her own as a third finger came to rest inside of her. *knock knock knock* a guard at the door my senses told me.

"Queen Aurora we heard strange noises. Are you okay in there?" a man's voice called. "Yes I...I'm fine. Leave me be."Aurora panted. "Are you quite sure your highness?" He asked again to make sure. At that time Aurora's walls clinched on my hand hard shuddering in an explosive orgasm. "Oh yes... yes...Oh spirits..yes!" she yelled. At the same moment my own orgasm came crashing down and a loud moan escaped my lips. "O...o..oh I see. Well just checking in on you I will go now." He said and footsteps quickly ran down the hallway.

From now on rumors would now doubt fly around at the castle about Aurora and her favorite fairy but they couldn't care less. Both of their bodies went slack on top of the sheets panting for air exhausted. Aurora rolled over throwing her arms around my neck again. Nuzzling against my face she kissed me briefly on the lips. "Does this mean we are together now as more than friends?" She whispered in my ear. "If you would wish it then we can be whatever you like." I smiled down at her. "Then it looks like your MY fairy with me Mal?"Aurora fluttered her eyelashes at me. "As you wish my milady." I mumbled into the kiss I now had her trapped in.

THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. FAVE,FOLLOW,COMMENT AND ALL THAT JAZZ. LOVE YOU PEOPLE SERIOUSLY THE INTEREST IN MY FANFIC IS AMAZING. UNTIL MY NEXT FIC SIGNING OFF -YURIPANDA 3


End file.
